Special Breakfast
by TheThirdKruger
Summary: And all that Roman knew this morning when he woke up is that coffee, toast and some strawberries could be the key to a very special moment. And that's what he did.


Wooow I can believe it makes 4 MONTHS I came here for the last time! I disappeared AGAIN, SORRY. But the important is: I came with a new oneshot yay! Tuesday (06/12) was valentine's day here in Brazil so I wrote this for Pattian. I hope you guys like and let me know what was your favorite part, comments are always welcome. ❥

PS: Forgive me for any write/translate/grammatical error, it's late and it's cold here and I'm pretty sure my hands are frozen. Sorry, I'll stop talking, enjoy the reading.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Sunshine!" he says getting into the room and pushing the door with his foot as he putting what was in his hand by the bed.

"Where were you?" she asks as soon as she hears his footsteps approaching the bed. It takes a few seconds to her realizes the nickname and protest about it.

"I can't believe you'll really call me by this nickname," she says still with her face turned to the pillow but letting the smile in his voice evident.

"But you're literally my sunshine..." he says climbing the bed on his knees going to the woman curling up in the blankets. "Look at this blond hair!"

Hugging her from behind Roman get the hair off her face taking the advantage to kiss her ear and her neck. Patterson giggles, writhing and shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to escape his kisses.

"Good Morning..." she murmurs smiling and turning back to him.

"Good Morning." he replys finding her eyes staring at him.

Seeing Patterson's blue eyes it's like staring the ocean and her smile was so radiant like an oasis in the desert every time she looks at him. Her eyes had a special glow and judging by the way she had brought light to his life, Roman could be sure they could light up a whole city.

"I have something for you."

"Yeah? What it is?" she asks between the kisses.

"There," Roman says moving only to nod at the thing laying on the foot the bed. Patterson turns to look and her eyes gleamed at the surprise: a breakfast tray with strawberries, toast with heart-shaped eggs and two mugs of coffee, waited to be eaten.

"You did this to me?" Patterson asks biting her lip with a sweet smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He replies smiling at her.

Patterson stares at the tray, open-mouthed unable to hide the surprise and happiness from his act. Something simple but lovely, kind and so important, as everything in his relationship with Roman. A small tear threatens to roll her face but she catches it before it falls, disguising it with a slight laugh.

"I can't believe you made heart-shaped eggs." She exclaims incredulously.

"After 3 attempts, yes." Roman says while steal and put a strawberry in his mouth, omitting the mess that had made and the part he had slightly burned his finger.

"You don't exist." Patterson whispers smiling. "The last time I had breakfast in bed was-" she says when an old memory come back while she looking to the tray.

"Borden." Roman interrupt her completing the sentence.

"How do you know that?"

Roman hesitates for a moment but Patterson insists giving him the look of who wouldn't accept be left without an answer.

"Shepherd demanded that Nigel delivered reports about what was happening in the FBI, about your involvement with you..."

"Of course she did this" Patterson rolling his eyes. She had never doubted it.

"Hey…" He whispers taking her hand and holding it between his own. "I know how much damage he caused to you and how he ruined so many things…" Patterson opens his mouth trying to stop him but Roman continues. "But the point is, I couldn't let him spoil the coffee in bed."

And as soon as he finishes speaking, she smiles. But not a normal smile. The one who it'd be capable to light up a city, that one that brought light into his life. A smile that no matter how Patterson tried, it couldn't express her happiness with Roman's intention or how this breakfast tray had just become so special to her.

"Thank you for turning a sour memory into a sweet one." Patterson smiles caressing his face with her free hand and pulling him closer to her leaving a kiss on his lips.

"Actually, I think the strawberries might be a little sweeter," Roman says momentarily stopping the kiss to get a strawberry. He pretends to lead her towards her until at the last moment, puts it in her own mouth.

"Roman!" Patterson complains folding his arms over his chest, trying to hold back the laughter and failing to see him chew the whole strawberry in his mouth. "I thought it was going to be a romantic breakfast."

"Actually, I think these strawberries aren't sweets at all," Roman says stopping the kiss to get a strawberry. He pretends to give it to her but in the last moment, he pulls it back putting in his own mouth.

"Roman!" Patterson says crossing her arms over her chest trying not laugh but failing seeing he put the whole strawberry in his mouth. "I thought it was going to be a romantic breakfast."

"I think strawberries are something very romantic. Especially when we add chocolate." He says dipping his finger into the chocolate pot on the tray and then licking.

"It's romantic when the two people are eating." She replies arching her eyebrows at him. Chocolate was her weak spot and he knew it.

Roman picks up another strawberry and dipping into melted chocolate. Then before he had the chance to put the strawberry in his mouth, Patterson climbs on his lap and stealing it.

"Now it is." She says chewing and smiling while he keeps his eyes on her mouth watching every move she makes.

"Is it romantic now?" He asks putting his hands on her waist.

"Yes," she replies licking lips slowly to teasing him.

"And they're not sour?"

"No," she replies chewing trying to hide a grimace. Actually, without the chocolate, the strawberries were not sweet.

"Then eat one more, my love." Roman tease offering to her another strawberry, holding the laughter.

"Okay, they're sour." Patterson confess. "But you know what's so so sweet?"

"Please don't say it's me."

"You?" She says faking indignation. "No! I was talking about the grapes..."

Patterson tries to reach the tray writhing on his lap while Roman laughs lightly, holding her by the waist.

"Patterson there's not grapes there..."

"Damn it."

Roman pulls her back and takes the advantage bringing her body closer to his. Patterson stares at him for a moment and laughs lightly cleaning with her thumb the chocolate in the corner of his mouth.

"I think there's chocolate somewhere in my beard too." Roman teases seizing the moment.

"Oh, sure." Patterson agrees smiling perversely and leaning to kiss him. "And I think there's a little bit here too..."

Patterson sits on his lap getting on her knees just pretending to reach the line of his neck as he fits perfectly into her; and Roman does, staring her wrapping her legs around his waist, their bodies attracting the other like a magnet.

In a perfect fit, he moves finding a perfect rhythm for them. Between a hot kiss sweet like chocolate, a moan escapes from Patterson's mouth making she laugh on his neck, biting lightly his earlobe. A shiver runs through his body and Roman gasps momentarily of pleasure. He smiles against her lips as his hands running over her body pulling her for him and intensifying the movements. It doesn't take much longer for both to feel the pleasure grow inside them moments later.

"Thank you." Roman whispers, his lips on her neck and tracing the line of her spine.

"For what?" Patterson smiles stroking his freshly messed hair.

"For giving me the chance to make you happy."

"I thank you." Patterson answers closing her eyes and hugging him, feeling his beard tickle her neck as he closes her arms around her.


End file.
